Bedding the Princes of Asgard
by Kallisto X
Summary: A female warrior of the House of Odin has sexual encounters with the princes of Asgard. Rated M for graphic sexual scenes, ADULTS ONLY please. Two chapter story - COMPLETE. First fan fic, thought I'd keep it short to start. I love reviews so please do so. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thor was in a mood and it showed throughout the kingdom of Asgard. The God of Thunder was unable to control his emotions after just barely winning a battle and losing many men in the process. His anger was palpable and what was supposed to be a clear and starry night became torrential downpours accompanied by terrifying lightning strikes and deafening thunderclaps. Thor considered this day a defeat. Anytime he lost warriors on the field of battle - no matter the actual outcome of the conflict - he counted it as a loss. It had been hours of this condition, weather as dangerous as the god provoking the elements. I had just finished my time in the healing room and felt as good as new. Thor was still metaphorically licking his wounds and decided to linger in his cuts and bruises for the night. No healing for him, a bath alone would suffice.

Loki and the Warriors Three, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, found themselves in the mead hall eating and drinking and sharing stories of the day's conquests, the regular post-battle who-killed-who drivel. It was a great way to blow off steam, but sometimes - like tonight – it was an annoyance that I would rather avoid. Unfortunately, my brief respite from their antics would be short lived. Coming out of the healing room, I came upon our queen, Frigga, deeply concerned over Thor's unintentional manipulation of weather patterns. She asked me if he was in the healing chamber and I told her he decided against it. She asked me to procure Loki and call him to Thor's bedchamber in hopes that between the two they could calm his turbulent spirits.

I walked right into the midst of slightly drunken men regaling each other with tales of the day's battle. "I love that thing you do when you replicate yourself. The bilge snipe just start snapping away trying to rip your heads off until they dizzy themselves. They're such stupid creatures. You can do that for hours and they don't know any better," Volstagg laughed heartily and raised his glass to the young prince at his side. "It certainly is nice to have that ability when you're about to be trampled by a stampede," Loki replied, taking a sip of his wine.

"My prince. The queen has requested your presence at the bedchamber of your brother. She is concerned about his present state," I said to Loki as I walked into the room. Volstagg looked up at me and smiled as he handed me a jug of ale.

"Our mother does worry when her little angel takes to drowning the good people of Asgard. What does she think I can do about that," he scoffed, obviously not happy about the request.

"She believes that between you both you can try to calm him long enough to cease the storm."

Loki threw his head back for a moment, inhaled deeply (and dramatically), looked over to his fellow warriors and mentally decided to do his duty. Taking one last sip of his wine he looked over to me and said "Lead the way. I'll walk you to your chambers, if that is your destination".

"Yes, I think I've had enough adventures for this day." I bowed to the Three mockingly, "Good evening my sword-fellows. Sleep well."

Loki and I walked out passed the golden halls of Hliðskjálf, the throne of the All-Father. I noticed throughout my tenure in the palace that it is virtually impossible for Loki to pass the throne without looking up at it, even if just for a moment. I tried to make it seem that I hadn't noticed and Loki tried to make it seem as though he hadn't glimpsed at it; we both settled into the happy lie. He wanted that throne more than anything else he could ever hope to achieve in this realm. He was a cunning one. No one could deny.

Being a warrior in the All-Father's charge meant that my quarters were near Hliðskjálf, in case I was ever needed at a moment's notice to defend my king's life. I very much appreciated the proximity; I never had to run down the towers like my counterparts. After a comfortable walk in silence, we reached the door to my bedchamber. Loki stepped forward and held it open for me.

"Is there anything I can do to be of further assistance? I know it's been a very long and trying day," his tone was much more flirtatious than gentlemanly.

"No. I've healed quite well and know that a good night's sleep is all that I need to move beyond this day."

"Why would you need to move beyond this day? You fought valiantly and slayed many a creature and its master for the glory of Asgard. Surely, you should feel invigorated by your feats," he said as he moved a step closer to me.

"I am well aware of my feats on this day. I will be in more of a gaming and talkative mood tomorrow. You should no longer delay your arrival to Thor's chambers. I believe the queen is awaiting your arrival before approaching him." I made the mistake of just barely brushing against Loki on my way into my room. Even through the sweat and yet unwashed grime of the day, he smelled enticing to me.

The young prince's eyes shot up to meet mine, "I'll keep my mother waiting no further and leave you to your rest. You may need it." I moved past him and caught a glimmer of a sly grin on his face as he turned and closed my door.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I smelling him? More importantly, why am I affected by his scent? I hope he didn't notice. I need sleep._ That was the only solution: sleep. Everything would start anew tomorrow. If only I could get to sleep, I could restart my apparently lonesome and deprived psyche.

I was awoken from a rather pleasant sleep by a thunderclap so powerful that it shook the mirror on my wall. I was unsure of how long I had been asleep but whatever time it was, the efforts of Queen Frigga and Loki were obviously futile. The golden prince was evidently still quite distressed. Knowing my station in this palace, I usually didn't get involved in the matters of the royals but Thor was a friend and I decided to see to him this night.

I pulled the matching white silk dressing robe over my floor length nightdress and secured it to be sure I kept my modesty intact. I've never quite liked shoes so I didn't bother putting anything on my feet. The marble floors of the palace were cold but kept me moving a little faster. I found my way to the corridor leading to Thor's room. It was situated at the end of the Great Ancestor's hall, intricately woven tapestries of battles long past hung from the walls on both sides. Simply walking down this approach made you feel warriors' blood was present, in all its sweet virility. Thor was the only royal that lived in this tower. I once asked him why he chose such a desolate area to dwell. He said that it was part of the original fortification, built long before his birth. He appreciated the history surrounding him and there was much more privacy than most other areas of the castle.

I stopped for a moment, taken aback by another vibration from the thunder raging outside. I dared to knock twice.

"Whoever it is, go away," he said in a loud, aggravated boom.

"I'm coming in. Prepare yourself for the intrusion." I bravely pushed the door open and let myself inside. The queen and Loki were gone. A table that sat near the grand windows lay askew, cracked in two. Wine and fruit scattered about the floor. I didn't immediately see Thor; he was in a dim corner of the room, visibly sunken into an unbroken jug of mead.

"I am in no mood to entertain company or to be calmed. This is no night for comforts. The wives of my dead warriors feel no comfort on this night, neither should I," he said gulping down more of his drink.

"I saw many of those men die this night. I do mourn for them and their families but you must try to control yourself. Do you not realize the damage you are causing by your own will?" I was greeted with an angry look before he turned away. "Look at me Thor. You feel the loss of those men and rightfully so. You are their prince and you led them into battle. You should feel that responsibility, but not one of those men went unwillingly. They would have followed you into battle even if they knew for certain they would not make it home. They fought for you and for the good of Asgard. That is their responsibility as warriors and protectors of this realm. Do what you must. Mourn them but don't punish all of Asgard because you cannot control your own guilt. Calm yourself before you create more dead husbands and devastated families."

Thor knew I was right. He looked up at me from his spot on the floor where he'd clearly stumbled but never bothered to move from. He looked almost ashamed. The thunder that had been rampant just a moment ago was not completely gone, but quickly became more than just a steady rumble.

"I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, now more conscious of the selfishness of his actions. "I never mean to do my people harm."

"We know," I said reassuringly.

I dropped down next to my weary prince and playfully grabbed the damn-near empty jug of mead from him and took a swig. I really needed that drink. This was Thor's favorite probably because it was much stronger than the kind usually served at banquet. This mead was made for getting drunk. We sat in a comfortable silence and I did mentally congratulate myself for being the person finally able to calm the golden beast at my side.

After a little while, stiff from sitting on a cold, marble floor, he arose and carefully made his way to his oversized bed. It was a four poster bed with tall golden pillars, covered in layers of lavish, white silk sheets, wide enough to lay six men shoulder to shoulder. The pillows were made from new-born Phoenix feathers, one of the softest materials know to our people. The bed sat higher than most, but it was built to suit his highness. Someone of my height would have to use the step at the end of the bed to get up there with ease.

Thor was exhausted although this campaign was shorter than most others. We were only away for just over a week; the battle was fought and won quite quickly. Just a small, ill-conceived uprising by wild men from the wilderness of Asgard. It was their inept use of the bilge snipe that led to so many casualties, not just on our side but on theirs since they clearly underestimated the damage that would be done by such vicious, untamable creatures. At least when bilge snipe kill, they make quick work of their prey. A small comfort for the person being torn apart and eaten.

"You look ready to fall over. I'll leave you to your rest. I know you haven't slept in days. Would you like to me to collect you for the morning's meal?" I said as I watched him plop clumsily onto his bed.

"Sing to me to bring me pleasant dreams," he requested with a smile on his face. "Sing me a verse and I shall fret no longer. Sing to me a poem and I will be well."

"I wouldn't dare disrespect the spirits in Valhalla with a voice as harsh as mine and I don't know happy poems."

"Whatever will suffice. I just need comfort in my ears to lull my mind to rest." He finally dropped onto his stomach in the middle of his bed, patting the open area adjacent for me to join him. This truly wasn't an odd request; we'd slept in the same bed countless times for naps as children. I thought nothing of it, made my way up the three steps at the end of his bed and found a place nearby to settle in.

In an attempt not to prolong my stay, I blurted out the first poem verse that popped into my head, semi-melodically of course:

"_Among the dwarfs_

_virtue decays;_

_worlds sink down_

to Ginnung's abyss

Oft will Alswid

strike them down,

often the fallen

again collect."

By the time I finished the verse, Thor was in a royal snore. Before attempting to return to my domicile, I decided to rest my eyes for just a moment.

I was enveloped in a sea of luxurious silk that was more indulgent than anything I had ever slept on before. I felt warm and safe. I'd momentarily forgotten myself and abruptly sat up only to find that hours had passed and I was still in Thor's bed. Though this was innocent enough in my mind, I wouldn't want this to be misconstrued if we were found in this state.

My sudden motion woke Thor, "What's wrong? Is it yet morning?"

"Dawn breaks. I should leave for my room at once." I began to fix my nightdress to hide my exposed legs.

"There's nothing to worry yourself over. My servants were told to stay away from my quarters due to my foul mood. They know not to return until I have called for them myself. No one will dare to come this way for fear of my wrath. Relax yourself. The day is young." He settled back down, arms hugging the pillow beneath his head.

I was still quite groggy so I laid back down. Even with space between us, I could feel his body heat. It was soothing. I was not accustomed to sleeping in a bed with any man. I enjoyed the company of gentlemen when the need arose in me, but I never allowed them to stay the night. Once their service was complete, they could leave. I had no time for such attachments. In no time at all, I was again fast asleep.

The grand drapes of Thor's room, red as his battle cloak, were drawn closed except for one spot that allowed entrance to a brilliant streak of the morning sun. This caught my attention while it took a moment to register that I was being held close by Thor's right arm, his body pressed to mine, his head nuzzled into my neck. _When did this happen?_ I wasn't sure what to do or how to remove myself from this current posture without disturbing him. I would be lying if I said this was somehow unpleasant.

I attempted to slowly lift his arm and slide away when, with eyes still closed, Thor spoke, "I have yet to dismiss you from your service my lady." A playful grin came across his face.

"I believe my service to your highness was to be completed after I lulled you to sleep. Now is it not time for me to make my escape?"

To this his crystal blue eyes opened, "Do you need to escape me? Am I such a harsh burden to you?" His look changed. It was no longer playful; there was a seriousness to his gaze.

"Never a burden my prince. Never a burden."

"Good," he said as he firmly gripped my waist with his massive hand and pulled me towards him.

We never broke eye contact. We both seemed on a search for something that had previously eluded us. We'd been friends and fellow warriors for so long that we'd just settled into our roles. I may have fantasized from time to time about him naked, but I honestly never considered the possibility in the realm of reality.

Finally he spoke and broke the intensifying silence, "I would never want to destroy our friendship or the great bond that we share." To this, I shook my head my head in agreement. "But I would deny myself too much if I didn't do this," with those words spoken he pressed his lips to mine and even though the shock of it all was overwhelming, I couldn't help but kiss him back with equal vigor. His lips were soft yet firm, his tongue warm as it made its way into my mouth. My right arm was pinned beneath this hulking man so I used my free arm to pull at his shirt, alerting him further to my compliance with his bodily requests. I ran my hand up his back and into his tussled hair. I grabbed a fistful of it and pulled his head back, forcing our kiss to end.

"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as I searched his face for the answers.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he replied, "changing the parameters of our friendship." He dropped his mouth back onto mine to continue his assault on my eager lips.

I had just enough mental strength to pull away from him to say, "What if I don't want our friendship to change? What if I like the way we are and have always been?"

"Then I suppose we will do our best to preserve what has always been, but not without the constant images of what we have done," with this said, he flipped onto his back and pulled me on top of him. He grabbed my nightdress with both hands and ripped the lace bodice like tissue paper, setting free my ample breasts.

My gasp and exhilaration at the thought of the happy mistake I was about to make instantly hardened my nipples. Their rigid form was almost painful as he reached for my breast and sucked the stiff peak into his mouth. I grabbed the back of his head with both hands to encourage him further. He was now in a seated position underneath me as I straddled him and I could feel his manhood responding to my heat. I could feel him balling up the remainder of my shredded nightdress and he unlatched his mouth to my body just long enough to pull it over my head and throw it to the floor. I was completely naked and now at the mercy of a god.

He flipped me onto my back and hoisted himself to his knees. Even on his knees he was an impressive and intimidating figure. He smiled down at my naked form and I could feel his eyes surveying every inch of me. I felt my face flushed but I hid nothing from him. I was going to give myself to him completely – at least physically – and wanted to hold nothing back. With a hungry look on his face, he made quick work of his tunic and threw it in the general direction of my nightdress.

He extended his arms out before falling forward above me; his hands on either side of my head forming a bridge of sorts. I spread my legs to make room for him; my sex becoming slicker by the second. He dipped down to kiss me and nibble on my bottom lip. I dragged my nails up and down his arms. He commenced his descent slowly down to my neck, chest and nipples, kissing, nibbling and suckling as he went. He seemed to rather enjoy the reaction he caused to my nipples. They were happy summits for him to flick with his tongue and feast upon.

Once he'd had his fill of my breasts he continued his journey. He laid a trail of kisses down my midsection and placed a hand on my trembling form. During this time no words were spoken, the only sounds in the chamber were suckling and grateful moans.

I knew what he planned next but it still took me by surprise. His hand travelled from my stomach to my throbbing womanhood. He inserted one finger, gauged my reaction – bliss – and inserted another – deeper bliss. I moaned loudly in response to the pleasure I was experiencing. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his mouth up to mine. I wanted to be sure his mouth was amply wet before he continued making short work of me. His fingers were unrelenting as they worked their way in and out, almost bringing me to the brink of orgasm. I broke off our kiss and looked into his eyes, giving him silent permission to proceed. He gave me a thousand-watt smile as he dropped between my legs.

His tongue immediately found my clitoris and gently circled it making me moan and squirm beneath him. His fingers never stopped exploring the inner recesses of my body and the combination of internal and external manipulations was almost too much to bear. I would come to my end soon enough. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth closer to me, as I lifted my hips off the bed. He knew I was close and he sped up his handlings with his tongue and fingers. It was all too much. I exploded in an intense orgasm and I screamed his name until it echoed in the chamber. Surely anyone in a nearby corridor would have heard me. As wave after wave came over me, Thor never let up. I bucked under the barrage of sensations he created in me until finally I had to yell "Enough!" With this command he came to a stop, slowly sliding his drenched fingers from inside me and making his way back up onto his knees. I was covered in sweat and catching my breath while he was covered in a proud sense of accomplishment.

He placed his hands on my knees. I had since raised them in an attempt to compose myself. He was beaming from ear to ear. "Don't look so damn proud of yourself," I said with a sneer.

"I cannot help myself. I do not believe I have ever heard such sounds come from a woman before. You are like no other I've bedded."

"Well technically you have yet to bed me my prince," I reminded him.

"True, very true. I'll be sure to change that shortly," he said as he worked on untying his breeches, his erection barely maintained by the leather. If the rumors of his physique were true, I was in for a bounteous treat. I laid there in anxious anticipation of what was yet to come.

With the cords undone, he slowly and seductively pushed the leather down, revealing more of his rock hard abdomen and natural cuts of his musculature. Perfection. Sheer perfection. His erection sprang loose from its confines and for once I was so glad rumors were true. I just stared at his sizable member, at first wondering how I would fit all of that inside me and then being increasingly keen to try.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked as he took hold of his impressive girth.

"Absolutely," I replied with the sound of hunger in my words.

Thor removed the remnants of his clothing and joined me in my state of undress. He was a sight to behold. Blonde hair, still sullied from battle, strong arms, chest and stomach built for war and remarkable manhood to match.

I decided to meet him halfway. I bounded upright onto my knees and pressed my naked flesh to his. He was so warm. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his head to keep him close, lips locked to mine. His throbbing member unforgotten between us. I whispered in his ear, "What are you waiting for?" His devilish grin was the last thing I saw before he pushed me onto the bed and positioned himself between my trembling legs.

He grabbed hold of himself – literally – and positioned himself at my entrance. I hadn't been this nervous since losing my maidenhead. He looked me in the eyes and I nodded yes. He gradually began sinking himself inside of me. Just in an inch, then he would slide back out completely, then back in deliberately but a little further than the previous stroke. It was delicious torture. Part of me wanted to scream for him to bury himself inside of me but I told myself to have patience. I knew I had to trust him to give me pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity of slow-filling my womanhood, he gave one final thrust and he was completely sheathed. It hurt a bit, but was more exquisite than painful. I arched my back and moaned as he ran his hands up and down my body, still completely sunken into me.

He finally grabbed hold of my hips and began thrusting, unhurriedly at first but gaining more speed and power with every subsequent motion. I was on fire and my moaning and clawing at his flesh was becoming more intense as the minutes passed. I was thoroughly enjoying myself when he let go of one of my hips. His hand made its way between us to engage my clitoris once again. His thumb, working in conjunction with his motions, began teasing me in ways that I couldn't handle for much longer. The sensitivity I felt, still not fully recovered from my initial orgasm, pushing me over the edge.

I grabbed hold of his wrist, not to stop him but because I didn't know what else to do. I finally couldn't hold back any longer and I erupted all over his celestial manhood, digging my nails into him. To this I heard him wince but he never tried to stop me. He let me ride through my orgasm, vibrating like a leaf during a storm. This was enough to push him to his climax as well. He laid on top of me, one hand still on my hip and the other balled up into the bed sheets. Thor thrusted sharply – now my turn to wince in pain – and he came, calling my name and grunting like trapped animal. I dug my nails into his back, marking him for all eternity. With a final groan and jolt, he was spent.

He laid there on top of me for a few brief moments before rolling onto his side next to me. We looked worse now than we did returning from battle. A few moments were spent wrapped in a silence.

"The servants will come looking for you – or even me – eventually," I said.

"If not them, I know my mother will be concerned to see me after the way I behaved last evening."

"You tore my nightdress. What will I wear under my robes?"

"Nothing of course," he said with a snicker.

"You're not very considerate of the poor woman you've had your way with."

His look was amused, "no man in his right mind would ever be so dim-witted to think of you as a poor woman."

I gave him a self-satisfied look of total agreement. "Still I –"

A firm knock at the door cut our conversation short. Wide-eyed, we both bolted upright in surprise.

"My Lord Thor, her majesty the queen has asked that I see to you if you should have need of me," said Varyssa, a servant of the queen. "Are you well?" she inquired further.

"All is well Varyssa," Thor shouted out. He jumped out of bed, still gloriously naked, and headed for the door. He cracked it just slightly and with a smile told Varyssa to tell the queen he would be along for the morning meal shortly. With that, Varyssa was gone.

I felt relief come over me, then I realized that someone may have been sent to fetch me to the morning meal as well.

"Thor, I need to go. What if they are looking for me as well? I need to get back to my chambers," I said as my feet finally touched the cold, marble floor once again. I quickly wrapped myself in my robe, brushed down my hair with my hands and grabbed what was left of my nightdress.

"Will I see you for the morning meal?" he asked.

"Haven't you seen me enough?" I replied with a wink.

"No. Not nearly enough."

"Thor. I was serious when I said that I want us to always be as we have been. I don't want anything to change between us."

"So be it, my lady. But as I said, it will be difficult to forget the images and sounds of our encounter." He smiled and held a hand out to me from his bed. I obeyed.

"Yes?" I asked, taking his hand.

"One last kiss?"

I leaned forward and we kissed once more, passionately. I broke our embrace and made my way out of Thor's chamber.

I rushed off down the corridor, trying my best to listen for wandering servants and nosy guests. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something move but it seemed to be just the wind in the tapestries. Finally, I reached the sweet sanctuary of my bedchamber and I exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Thank you for the compliment. I tried to make the characters sound as true to their portrayals in the movies as possible. They are a proper bunch. Just a word or warning: this next chapter is a little more descriptive, hopefully not overboard.

Lokiworshipper13: I kept making edits and tweaks to the second chapter. I think this was a good final draft. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for taking the time out to comment. Being new to FanFic, without reviews it's hard to know if people enjoy your work enough to keep moving forward. Enjoy the conclusion. Please review!

CHAPTER 2

The day proceeded easily. After the morning meal, we were all called to the presence of the All-Father. He sat on his throne, stern as ever, but spoke words of appreciation for our bravery in battle. These were words we had heard many times before but it was always a welcomed feeling to continue to be among his favorite warriors.

Thor wore his famous smile as his father spoke, arrogant in his place as successor. Loki stood beside him, never forgotten by Odin but always secondary to his illustrious, older brother. He smiled when appropriate and spoke honey words when it was his turn. Volstagg had always called him the silver-tongued devil. I'd be lying if I said it didn't suit him.

A feast in honor of our triumph was to be held that very evening. Odin did love his feasts. I knew it would be a night bombarded with dignitaries from lesser dominions, knights who swear they would have given anything to fight at our sides and nobles looking to make an impression on the royals. At least the food and drink would be remarkable, I could always count on that.

A servant of the queen, Alfrún, came to help me dress for the evening. Though I donned armor, chainmail and leather breeches most days, during feasts I dressed to my gender. Occasionally I needed to remind a gentleman party-goer that I am the fiercest woman in this realm. Out of respect for my king I let them live, though they limped away from their attempt at seeing what's underneath my gown, never to trespass again.

Since I really had no taste for finer apparel suiting my gender, I usually let Alfrún choose the evening's gown. She always made sure I was impeccably attired. I think she rather enjoyed that task of transforming me from a sword wielding combatant to a proper lady of Asgard. On this night she chose an emerald green, silk gown that swept the floor. She placed ornate, gold bands on my forearms, dangling gold earrings and a gold necklace with a thumb sized emerald around my neck that nestled provocatively in my cleavage. She styled my black tresses in long waves down my back. She seized the opportunity since my hair is usually in braids or some other less-than-flattering tied back fashion. One cannot have hair impeding one's ability to fight. Once my transformation was complete, I beheld myself in the mirror and gave Alfrún my approval. She was always so eager to please. Having lost her own daughter in an accident so many years ago, I think she appreciated the chance to outfit me as she would have her own child.

I bid her thanks and made my way out of my chambers towards the sounds of music and chatter. It was still a long way off but sounds this loud were usually a sign of a good party. As I made my way down the hall, it felt like less of a burden and something to look forward to.

"Did you wear that just for me," the dark prince said with an air of delight.

"No. You can thank Alfrún for this ensemble. She chose every piece of my garb."

"I'll be sure to do that. That color suits you quite well. One might think we were a couple for the evening."

"Oh no, my prince. I'm sure there will be many a maiden and noblewoman inside donning your color and hoping for a private audience with you. You won't be at a loss for company on this night, not that you ever are."

"I didn't know you kept track of my bedfellows. I am flattered." Loki was taking great pleasure in this conversation the more I engaged him.

"You shouldn't keep the eager masses waiting. You never know when you will come across your future mate, and by mate I of course mean for more than just one night," with that said I made my attempt to move past him and closer to the entrance of the feast. He stepped in and cut me off. There were but mere inches between us. He stood tall over me and I was close enough to feel his warm breath on my face. His smell was intoxicating. It was clean, but masculine. I wondered on many occasion if this fragrance was natural or something conjured through his vast knowledge of alchemy.

He leaned in closely and whispered, "Perhaps I have already discovered my perfect match. It has yet to be seen." He looked me straight in the eye and for once it was not accompanied by a cocky grin.

Though my exterior was controlled as always, inside I was shaken. If not for the serious look on his face, I would think him to be in a gaming mood but somehow this was different. Or was I simply fooling myself? He may respect my skill on the battlefield but indoors I assumed he would try anything to conquer me no differently from any other woman in any of the nine realms. I had no response for his remark.

He moved out of my path and offered me his arm to escort me inside. "Let us make haste. Odin is not known for his patience and the rest of the sharks await."

I took his arm and we made our entrance. He wore an intricately designed breastplate and green and black robes. He always looked his best at any function. He was much more of a politician than a warrior and his skilled tongue was put to great use as a mouthpiece for Odin. Volstagg and Fandral called it his scheming, but Thor and Hogun considered it shrewdness at its best. Either way, Loki had his egos to stroke and secret dealings and I simply wanted to eat and enjoy myself.

The evening went along and I spent much of the time with my warrior brethren. We spoke of battles and conquests and laughed over flowing jugs of mead. Thor finally made his way to our table and happily entertained the group with his own tales of victory. He glanced at me more often than usual and when no one was looking he gave me a coy smile.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far?" asked the golden haired prince.

"Very much. This evening has turned out to be more delightful than I expected," I replied.

"And how was your day after the morning meal? I was told you went to the stables midday."

"My day was lovely. I groomed my steed and made sure he was prepared should we need to ride off again." I knew he was wondering how I fared in light of our own early morning dealings.

I leaned in, smile still on my face for the public, and whispered to him, "Thor this is exactly what I feared. I don't want you to worry about our friendship. It is still quite intact. Be still about it and do not fret."

"Alright my lady. I will take you at your word that there is no cause for worry," he replied with a smile. "I will take my leave of you."

I maintained my smile and nodded agreeably. With that, he dismissed himself from our group and made his way back to Odin's side.

As the evening drew to a close, I said my farewells. The evening was so breezy and crisp that I decided to have a walk on the balcony before retiring to my domicile. I wasn't out there for long before realizing I had overestimated the temperature as goose pimples formed on my arms. I shuddered slightly and turned to walk back inside.

"Leaving so soon?" Loki said as he blocked my path into the ballroom.

"So soon? The last guests are just walking out. Your parents have already made their way to their chambers. I fear I may have overstayed my welcome."

"You could never overstay your welcome. As I understand it, you are most welcome in several areas of the fortress," he was of course intimating at my morning activities.

"Little birds singing songs in your ears again," my response was curt and annoyed.

"As I understand it, it's difficult to hear the singing over your shrieking." It was his turn to sound irked and abrupt.

"Where I chose to wail is none of your concern," I took a straightforward stance, fists clenched, prepared for a fight.

"Thor isn't here to defend your honor my lady. If I were you I would remember my place." I really hated it when he put on airs.

"I am not a warrior of Asgard because I need Thor to defend my honor. I do quite well on my own. Do you not have enough servant girls to warm your bed at night or are you so concerned with everyone else's coital affairs that you find yourself so distracted. Who I choose to bed once or a thousand times, is not, nor will ever be your concern. Now I'll ask you kindly to move out of my way." I tried to move past him but he shifted to continue his obstruction to my escape.

Loki crowded me with a broad, agitated stance, "A thousand times is it? Has it been that many? I've misjudged you all these years. I took you at your honor but you're nothing more than a wanton whore!"

I took a step back and slapped him as hard as I could, turning his face sharply away from me. His incensed countenance snapped back like a cobra ready to strike. He pushed me with both hands and I, unsteady in my women's shoes, fell to the floor, quickly springing back up and kicking off my impediments. I took a firm stance and hurled a fist into his face where my slap had landed previously. His eyes were first full of shock then full of a blackened rage. In all of our times together in battle, I had never seen this expression on his face. Though I knew not to show it, I was actually frightened. Loki didn't advance to strike but, in his great speed, he did manage to seize both of my wrists and pin me to a stone pillar.

"Release me! Release me at once!" I yelled in his face to no avail.

"Is this how you screamed for him? Whore of Thor," his words were furious and taunting.

"You're nothing more than a jealous little boy pulling at your father's cloak for attention. You want so much to be Thor that you covet the dregs of his conquests? You're pathetic!" I shouted.

"Be quiet, trollop! Damn you! You were mine! You were always meant to be mine, but now you're sullied with his stench. I cannot bear the sight of you," with this said he released me, a look of disgust on his face.

"Was I ever to be informed of my current state of possession? Since when was I yours? What is the meaning of all this?!" I screeched at him, breathless, marks vanishing from where he held me so tightly.

He caught me off guard, lunged forward and grabbed me, one arm around my waist, one hand holding my face but centimeters from his.

"You always made yourself out to be so unattainable, so virtuous, but not for Thor. For him you spread your legs like a harlot," squeezing my face harder, he continued his verbal assault. "Did you enjoy yourself? Did he please you? Did he claim you as his own?" His flaming green eyes dilated with the last question he spoke. What was happening here inside the mind of this madman?

"What do you want from me Loki?" I said in a low voice, eyes inquisitive.

He seemed to calm himself, only slightly, unquenched fury still burning behind his eyes. He spoke no words, but motioned my face up to his and pressed his lips to mine, almost painfully. He pulled away just enough to bite at my lips and sink another kiss on to me; it was desperate and wanting. I grabbed the back of his head with my hand and forcefully kissed him back, my feet swinging inches from the floor. We began to ravage each other in lustful kisses and he finally let go of my jaw. He used both arms to hoist me up further onto his person and I instinctually tried to wrap my legs around him. My left leg was caught by my dress and he tore it to remove the hindrance. He carried me back over to the stone pillar and pressed me against it, this time a willing captive.

I held his face with both hands and gazed into his eyes. He seemed uncomfortable in this vulnerable posture. He looked away and rained suckling kisses down my neck and chest. He positioned his hands beneath me, gripping my firm thighs and buttocks. Though clearly the aggressor, he seemed unable to make the next exchange.

"We can't stay here. We'll be found by the servants, that is if they haven't spied our display thus far." He concurred with my assessment and slowly released his grip on me, my legs falling to the floor.

Without words, I took him by the hand and led him out of the Great Hall. My chambers were nearby and there was no time to waste. I unlocked my doors and allowed him entrance. With abundant choices for a place to rest, he sat himself on the edge of my bed. I don't know where I expected him to sit himself, but I was glad he chose the place where I wanted him to be most.

I walked over to him, my left leg exposed where he's ripped the material. His eyes focusing there and back up at me. When I reached him, I pushed back his cloak and undid his armor. It fell away at my skilled fingertips quite easily. I then removed his tunic and untied his breeches. He undid his boots himself, stood up and let the remaining articles of clothing fall away from his form. Loki was not as muscle bound as Thor, but he had a quite striking physique, toned muscles, veins that throbbed beneath tight skin and a manhood that rivaled his brother. I suppose these princes did have more in common than they let on.

I pushed him onto my bed, naked as a babe. He silently complied with my directions, a look of intrigue across his face. Now it was my turn to disrobe. I crawled onto the bed and straddled him. Being naked underneath my evening gown meant there was nothing between my sex and his. His length rubbed against my slit and I gasped in excited anticipation. I wanted him inside of me - I always have - but it would have to wait a bit longer.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked, referring to the ties behind my neck.

"No, my prince. Relax yourself," I said as I pulled the ties, my gown loosening easily. I gathered the rest of my dress and pulled it over my head. I sat on top of him, now equally exposed.

We each took a moment to drink in the other. His hands were now sliding up my thighs and I placed my hands on his firm chest. Once he'd made his way to my backside and squeezed, pushing me against his throbbing member, I lowered my mouth to his, tongue tracing his lips. It took every ounce of my self-control to not impale myself upon him as I'd dreamt of many a night.

I'd heard chatter from the servant girls that his neck was a rather sensitive area for the dark prince. I began to kiss, lick and suck on it. They were right. He responded quickly. I could feel him become more aroused beneath me and I knew I had him in the palm of my hand. I began a trail of wet kisses from his neck and down his chest, moving lower and lower down his body until I reached my destination.

He looked down at me, almost in disbelief at what I was about to do to him. I grabbed hold of his stiff cock and dragged my tongue side-to-side around the base of his shaft, slowly working my way up his impressive length. He kept his eyes locked on mine as I reached the tip and eased my mouth around him, enveloping him in wet warmth. I allowed my saliva to coat his girth, making it easier to twist my hand up and down, increasing his pleasure. As I increased the simultaneous motions of my hand and mouth, he closed his eyes and laid back, focused only on the sensations I created for him. This went on for several minutes and Loki found himself moaning and tearing at the bed sheets. His cock still in my mouth, I couldn't help but smile and release a small giggle.

His eyes flew open and he peered down at my amusement. "Are you enjoying yourself at my expense?" he asked.

I licked up the shaft and replied, "Very much so."

"You are exceptionally skilled at this. Have you had much practice lately?" he said, a smirk across his face.

I instantly felt anger burn inside of me. I released him, shot up to my knees, and barked "Get out!"

As he sat up, the smile on his face infuriated me all the more. I reached to slap him and he caught my hand midair and pulled me toward him. I immediately slapped him with my free hand, as he was unable to block the secondary blow. A look of anger replaced his previous mirth.

"You'll pay for that," he said as he pushed me onto my back, my wrists imprisoned in his hands. He applied his full weight against me as I lay beneath him naked, sweaty, squirming for him to release his hold.

With one swift motion I was unable to stop, he buried himself inside of me. My previous arousal made for an unhindered entrance and he glided in easily. He let out a growl as he began thrusting and conquering me, all the while holding my wrists to the point of cutting off circulation. I struggled - half-heartedly - but knew that he was now in control and I was his for the taking.

"If I release you, will you play nicely," he asked.

I nodded yes. He let my wrists go and I immediately slapped him again.

"Damn it woman!" he exclaimed as he grabbed hold of my wrists again, pinning them up over my head, never missing a thrust.

"If I am such a whore, why are you in my bed? Are you toying with me?"

Through clenched teeth, "Not toying. Fucking." He paused, "I hate that you've been with him. I hate that you have done those things to him before me." His jealousy of Thor was palpable. He let go of my wrists and lowered himself to lie directly on top of me, my legs now wrapped around him.

As I touched his face, he turned away slightly. I was left with no alternative than to speak in his ear, "Yes, I have bedded Thor. There's no denying that fact. Why it happened I could not tell you. I will tell you now exactly what I told him. What happened between us will never happen ever again." Loki turned back to look me in the eyes. I continued, "Never again. And I'll have you know that I did not touch him the way that I've touched you. I swear it on my honor and sword. If I am to be anyone's whore, then I suppose I'm yours."

I pulled him close to me and kissed him, tightening my legs around him. We'd never lost our physical connection and I could feel his initial vigor return. He kissed me back and tightly balled a fist in my hair. It hurt, but I liked it. He rode me like a stallion at war. Our breathing was labored and his hands were all over my body. Only grunts and moans filling the space between us as he pounded away into my flesh.

He was on his knees when he pulled me up, my arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist. He fucked me from below as he held me up, hands beneath my ass. I quite enjoyed this ride and could feel myself nearing my climax. My increasing moans alerted him to my present state and he sped up to finish me off. I erupted all over him as his unceasing thrusts made me scream his name throughout the chamber. When he didn't slow down all I could do was hold on and whimper. I dug my nails into his shoulders, his only response being to grunt and bite my neck. He held me in a vice-like grip and I felt his body unload into me. He grunted and shuddered, holding me against him tightly. When the final jolt of his orgasm ended, he released my neck, a red bite mark remaining. Both still panting, I buried my tongue inside his mouth in an attempt to devour what was left of him.

He gently laid me down and rolled onto his back beside me, breaking our connection. I loved the feeling of him deep inside me. The sight of Loki in my bed covered in sweat was amazing. I watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically wondering how long he would need to recover before mounting me again.

I turned onto my belly, facing him, hand outstretched on his flat stomach. He turned to face me, I couldn't quite read his expression.

"What is going on inside of your mind?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure if I should speak, lest I be slapped again," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Choose your words more carefully and I'll have care not to strike."

Loki turned onto his stomach then laid himself on top of me, sure to have his knees part my thighs. His cock rested on my buttocks; his face buried in my black tresses. He took my hands in his and squeezed. There was a tall mirror near my bed and we noticed ourselves in the reflection, his emerald eyes quite vibrant. He looked at me in the mirror as he spoke, "Does anyone else know of your indiscretion?"

I answered, "Not from me. I don't believe Thor would dare speak of it himself. He would not dishonor me in that manner. What happened is to stay between us. And what of your spies? You learned of what happened. Would your informer speak of what they've heard?"

"Only if they want to die a painful, agonizing death," he said matter-of-factly.

"Does that thought somehow put your mind at ease?"

He did not answer.

"Be assured I don't want the Golden Prince. If I wanted him, you would not have made it anywhere near my bed or into my body. Had I wanted him, Thor would be my bedfellow this night. Have you never noticed countless times in battle that I am at your flank and not Thor's? You asked before if I knew my place and believe my words when I say that I do know exactly where my place is." I said gazing at his reflection.

"That's good to know..." He grabbed my hair and pulled back sharply. The other hand was now around my throat, his grip firm, but not injurious as he whispered in my ear, "because if you were ever to bed Thor again I would have to kill you both. This I swear." His look was more serious than ever I had seen him. "Are my intentions at all unclear, my Lady Sif?"

"Not at all, my king."

These simple words were enough to move him to frenzy. I felt him instantly harden against me and I knew what was coming. He released my throat, pulled my head back to his chest and buried himself inside me once again to claim what was rightfully his.


End file.
